dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming DRB Ideas
The following ideas are all under consideration, or in some cases '''planned' for upcoming DRBs'' Planned *'Ozzy Osbourne VS Vlad The Impaler ft. The Lich King (Prince of Darkness)' *'Qin Shi Haung VS Ronald Reagan (Wall Builder VS Wall Breaker)' *'Harry Potter VS Spider-Man (Science VS Magic Heroes that live with their aunt and uncle due to dead parents as they gain powers, fall in love with a redhead, had their friends killed in front of them by the main villain, part of heroic groups, face off an rich father and son villains (The Malfroys and The Osborns) and also reptiles (Serpent of Slytherin/Nagini and The Lizard), and died and later resurrected because they were a part of a villain's spirit (Voldemort and Doc Ock).)' *'L. Ron Hubbard VS HP Lovecraft ft. Xenu and Cthulhu (Cult Sci Fi Authors with their creations)' Consideration *Ivan Drago VS Bane (Muscled but Clever Enemies that inject themselves to make themselves stronger as that want to break their enemies and succeed but are defeated after the main hero rises up) *Robert E. Lee VS Schindler (People who joined a side that they hated their motives (Lee with Slavery and Schindler with Jews) *Mega Man VS Iron Man (Cybernetic Heroes of ____ Man with all kinds of armor in shapes and sizes that turn into more of what they become (Iron Man being more Machine, Mega Man being more Human)) *Robinson Crusoe VS Gilligan (Island Dwellers) or Jeff Probst (Island Survivors) *Jekyll/Hyde VS Brundle/Fly (Scientists that used an experiment to cause a transformation that slowly takes over them) *Quasimodo VS Elephant Man (Disabled Men wrongfully hated/mocked by society) *The Back to the Future Three-Part Storyline *Terry Fox VS Jesse Owens (Runners that struggled but succeeded with their problems (Fox - Cancer and Owens - Discrimination) *Game Show Host Royale *Barnum and Bailey VS Siegfield and Roy (Entertainment Duos that feature animals) *Pavlov VS Schrodinger (Experiments on dogs vs Experiments on cats) *Drake and Josh VS Laurel and Hardy (Old VS New Comedic Duos) *Dante's 9 Circles of Hell Story (Maybe add a Jerome Carpenter Joke) *Tony Hawk VS Evel Knievel (Extreme Stunts) *Lizzie Borden VS Mary 1 of England aka Bloody Mary (Killer Women) *Mark Twain VS Charles Schulz (Authors that wrote the adventures of children) *Yugi VS Tut (Young Pharoahs) *Tchailkovsky VS John Williams (Composers) *Wonka Storyline with Milton Hershey (as Slugsworth) VS Charlie ft. Wonka and Oompa Loompas along with Cookie Monster as Augustus, Mrs Pac-Man as Violet, Antoinette and Louis XVI as Veruca, and The Fine Bros as Mike Teavee *Dr. House VS Dr. Cox (Sarcastic but Mentor like Doctors) *Martin Cooper VS Alexander Graham Bell (Cell Phone VS Home Phone) (2 Phones Line) *Musk VS Ford (Car Entreprisers that changed the automobile industry) *Three Tenors VS Green Day or Blue Man Group (Polar Opposite Trio Musicians) *Stevie Wonder VS Ray Charles (Blind Pianoists) *Agent J and K VS Scully and Mulder (Goverment Alien Hunting Duos) *George Lucas VS Gene Roddenbury ft. JJ Abrhams (Star Wars VS Star Trek) *Samuel Morse VS Alan Turing (Code Maker VS Code Breaker) *Gavrilo Princip VS Altar (Middle Eastern Assassins) *Yoda VS Morpheus (Wise Fighters/Mentors) *Richard Simmons VS Ronald McDonald (Energetic Red Heads of Healthy VS Unhealthy) *Richard Nixon VS Nelson Mandela (President to Crook VS Crook to President) *JFK VS Krushchev (Cold War Rivals) *Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin VS Yuri Gargarin (Cold-War/Space Race/First Man in Space VS First Men on The Moon) *The Red Baron VS Erik The Red (Red Warriors) *Tom Clancy VS Ian Fleming (Spy Authors) *Ned Bigby VS Anne Frank (Preteens that wrote about "survival guides") *Band Generation Royale *Atticus Finch VS Phoenix Wright with Dredd VS Judy 2 or Hammurabi (Bird Themed Lawyers with the return of The Judges or the original judge) *Frank Underwoood VS Leslie Knope (Polar Opposite Goverment Workers) or Andrew Jackson (Tough Murdering Presidents) *Billy The Kid VS Jesse James or Pancho Villa (Western Outlaws) *Oscar Wilde vs David Bowie (British lyricists whose fame was marred by accusations and scandals surrounding homosexuality. These claims sent them into some form of exile (ie spending vast amounts of time living abroad). As well as this both were renowned for their fairly flamboyant behaviour. It also gives the contrast of two different kinds of lyricism, as well as two vastly different eras.) *LeVar Burton (Reading Rainbow) VS Guy Montag (Fahrenheit 451) (Book Encourager VS Book Burner) *Walter Cronkite VS Brian Williams (TV News Reporters) *Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat (Ryu VS Scorpion/Ken VS Sub-Zero/Ryu and Ken VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero/Reptile VS Dan) *Kurt Cobain VS Jimi Hendrix (Guitarists born in Seattle, Washington, led a revolutionist rock band, did hardcore drugs, and died at the age of 27) *Doctor Doom VS Doctor Horrible (Supervillain Scientists with the nickname of Doctor (Evil Adjective)) *Samurai Jack VS Oda Nobunaga (Samurais) *Andy Warhol VS Alex Grey (Visionary Artists) *Vincient Van Gogh VS Mike Tyson (Ear Cutter VS Ear Biter) *Actor Royale (Tom Hanks VS John Wayne ft. Stallone, Robin Williams, and Siskel & Ebert) *L VS Rorschach ft. Near and Doctor Manhatten (detectives that see the world in black and white with one clear aim, they both use unusual methods to solve the crimes they face, both have been heavily associated with the police for negative and positive reasons) (Potiential Sequel to Robespierre VS Yagami) *Doctor Manhatten VS Marie Curie (Brilliant scientists whose work in radiation effected them very greatly. Practically killing Curie and giving Manhattan his powers as both die from radiation) *Pol Pot VS Peter Pan (Pan VS Pot Leaders of Children Armies in Jungles) *Osamu Tezuka VS Butch Hartman, Lauren Faust, John Lasseter, or Don Bluth (Eastern VS Western Animation aka Cartoon VS Anime) *Race Rap Battle Royale with Speed Racer, Dick Dastardly, Dale Earnhardt, Captain Falcon, and Dominic Toretto *Segata Sanshiro VS Isaiah Mustafa and Terry Crews aka The Old Spice Guys (Manly Commercial Men who do the impossible) *Alvin Schwartz VS RL Stine or Tim Burton (Horror Children's Authors or Edge Black and White Creators) *Mystery Science Theater 3000 VS Whose Line Is It Anyways (Improv Comedic Groups) *Nostradamus VS Zoltar (Psychic Predictors of the Future) *Raven VS Ness (Super Powered Teens with groups that stop World-Ending Demons) *Ramona Flowers VS Snow White ft. 7 exes/dwarfves (Girls followed by a group of 7) *Harriet Tubman VS Spartacus (Slaves who rebelled against their masters and then secretly helped other slaves escape as well) *Parzival (Ready Player One) VS Neo (The Matrix) (Humans who enter a technological world that tookover the real world with a group to fight off against a corporate villain) *Khan (Star Trek) VS Shao Khan (Villainous Khan Rulers of Brain VS Brawn) *King Henry VIII VS The Headless Horseman (Killer who cuts off a crap ton of heads VS Killer without a head) Possible Reuse of Characters/Sequels *Ted Bundy VS Jason Voorhees (serial killers that started their roots from their mothers, travelled across the US, and went up against other killers (Jason with Freddy Krueger; Bundy with The Green River Killer)), (maybe feature a Elliot Rodger speaking cameo) *Magneto VS Malcolm X (leaders of oppressed minorities who fought back violently and were harsh critics of the existing system) *The Joker with Harley Quinn as back up VS Pyramid Head (Polar Opposite Fictional Killers) *Colonel Sanders VS General Tso (Zuo Zongtang) (Military Nicknamed Creators of Chicken Meals) *Hammurabi VS Judge Dredd (Judges that contain harsh punishments for strict law) *Frodo and Sam VS Hillary and Norgay 2 *Steve VS Daniel Boone 2 *Chucky VS Slappy (Toy Possession Story) ft. Barbie, Emmet (LEGO Movie), Furby or Tickle Me Elmo, The Pet Rock, and Pinocchio Off-Season Ideas *Jason Voorhees VS Rebecca Black (Fridays) (Release for Friday the 13th) *Freddy Fazbear VS Chuck E. Cheese (Animatronic Pizza Restaurant Creatures) *Tara Strong VS Gilbert Gottfried (Voice Actors) *Gollum VS Larfleeze (Greedy about Rings) *Bill Cipher VS Mr. Mxyzptlk (Dimensional Tricksters of Class) (Release for April Fools) *Gruntilda VS The Wicked Witch of The West (Witches) *Ray Romano VS Chris Rock (Everybody Loves Raymond VS Everybody Hates Chris) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) VS Horny The Clown (Drive Thru) (Food Themed Killer Clowns) *Vega VS The Shredder (Masked Clawed Martial Arts Masters) Category:Ideas